


Dying in LA

by Pinkainfinity



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, fluff with, oof this one is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkainfinity/pseuds/Pinkainfinity
Summary: This was supposed to just be a vacation to LA.No one knew that it was going to be the last time that Tony Stark and Stephen Strange saw each other.





	Dying in LA

(Listen to Dying in LA but Panic! At The Disco)

 

This was supposed to just be a vacation to LA.

 

_ The moment you arrived they built you up _

_ The sun was in your eyes _

 

No one knew that it was going to be the last time that Tony Stark and Stephen Strange saw each other.

 

_ You couldn't believe it _

_ Riches all around, you're walking _

 

Neither of them remembered how beautiful LA truly was.

_ Breathtaking. _

 

_ Stars are on the ground _

 

It was the just two of them, Peter looked after the compound.

 

_ You start to believe it. _

 

_ Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you _

 

The hotel room’s view, too.

Tony landed a kiss on Stephen’s cheek.

 

_ You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do _

 

The hotel was high up. 

A floor-to-ceiling window covering one of the bedroom’s walls.

 

_ But nobody knows you now _

_ When you're dying in LA _

 

They forgot everything that happened in the past.

It was such a rare moment.

 

_ And nobody owes you now _

_ When you're dying in LA _

 

LA at night, it was everything they dreamt of.

Stars covering the sky, reflecting in their eyes.

 

_ When you're dying in LA _

_ When you're dying in LA _

 

_ It was the happiness they longed for. _

_ Just the two of them. _

 

_ The power, the power, the power _

_ Oh the power, the power, the power _

 

The two of them was severely jetlagged. 

But who cares when you’ve got your love right here?

 

_ Of LA _

 

_ Nights at the chateau _

_ Trapped in your sunset bungalow _

 

Someone was spying on them.

This whole entire time.

 

_ You couldn't escape it, yeah _

_ Drink of paradise _

 

Waiting for the perfect moment.

_ Bombs were planted. _

 

_ They told you to put your blood on ice _

_ You're not gonna make it _

 

_ And detonated. _

 

_ Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you _

 

_ Killing the billionaire. _

_ They wanted to watch Stephen Strange suffer. _

 

_ You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do _

 

He crawled over to his lover’s body. 

_ Nothing. _

 

_ But nobody knows you now _

_ When you're dying in LA _

 

He screamed.

Tears dropping from his face.

_ He wished this was all a dream. _

 

_ And nobody owes you now _

_ When you're dying in LA _

 

The sun was rising.

The orange glow illuminated Tony’s face.

 

_ When you're dying in LA _

_ When you're dying in LA _

 

He kissed that beautiful face one last time.

 

_ The power, the power, the power _

_ Oh the power, the power, the power _

 

And gave in to the pain in his heart.

_ But it wasn’t a dream. _

 

_ Of LA. _

 

The beautiful white glow covered both of them.

They kissed once more.

Nothing but peaceful silence.

 


End file.
